


Hannibal Lecter in Love

by Hannigram Queen (ELSA1312)



Category: Hannibal TV
Genre: A love Story, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, lots of dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELSA1312/pseuds/Hannigram%20Queen
Summary: This is a love story. Hannibal Lecter has felt nothing for no one since his sister, Mischa died. Jack Crawford asks Hannibal to be Will Graham’s therapist, but he refuses, because he feels something for Will on sight and doesn’t want to have to mix business with pleasure.





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper. He is a bad man. He has murdered countless people across the globe, some because they were rude, some because they were bad, and some just because he could. He had many past lives, from his beginnings in Lithuania, to his time in Florence, and in Paris, and they all left him feeling nothing. Well ok he did feel something when he left Lithuania, but only because his baby sister Mischa was murdered and he was forced to eat her. But after that time, he felt nothing.

 

His current period of feeling nothing was living and working in Baltimore. He was making a living as a psychiatrist, and had become one after a five year period of boredom as a surgeon. The people me met were nothing to him, although this is not the impression he gave. He was a member of the Baltimore fine arts society, and he frequented all society events, musical events, art events, and food events. He hosted the food events whenever he could. Especially after a killing spree. Hannibal took great pride in producing the most amazing dishes from his kills, and then feeding the rich and wealthy of Baltimore with them. One could argue that he felt some pride when he watched them eat, but as he cared nothing for the people he invited this cancelled the pride out. Oh well, it was something to keep him busy though.

 

When Jack Crawford came to his office, he almost made a meal of him, but when he heard that he was only there on the recommendation of Alana Bloom, he stopped himself. Now Alana, she was someone he almost could feel something for. She was beautiful, smart, and challenged him. Why they had never had an affair, he never knew. He was not above having affairs. Perhaps the opportunity would arise if he took on the patient he had been asked to treat.

 

He went to Quantico to meet with Jack Crawford. God, if only they knew who he was. He was there to meet with a profiler who apparently had some kind of gift. Jack Crawford wanted him to work for him to catch the latest serial killer. And he needed Hannibal to make sure the man’s mental health was not compromised. How unusual. Why hire him if he was unstable? Well, Hannibal guessed he would soon find out.

 

He was directed to Jack’s office by a young female. He knocked and waited to be invited in. Jack greeted him at the door.

 

“Doctor Lecter, thank you for coming. Please come in.”

 

Hannibal walked into the room and saw a young, fairly nondescript man sitting at Jack’s desk drinking coffee.

 

“Doctor Hannibal Lecter, meet Will Graham. Will, this is Doctor Lecter.”

 

Will Graham barely even acknowledged Hannibal’s prescience. How rude. Hannibal walked over to the wall where there were pictures of young girls, presumably the victims.

 

“How many confessions so far?”

 

“So many. You know how it is. Blame Tattle Crime, Freddie Lounds, she has been sneaking into crime scenes and taking photographs for all to see.”

 

“Tasteless.”

 

That was the response from Will Graham. Hannibal looked over at him.

 

“You have trouble with taste?”

 

“My thoughts are not tasty.”

 

Hannibal sat down and saw Will give him a half a glance from the corner of his eye. This man was infuriating, and Hannibal half thought he had found his next victim.

 

“Do you have trouble with eye contact?”

 

“Yes I do, have you got a problem with that?”

 

Just then Will Graham looked Hannibal right in the eye, and Hannibal almost had to pull his own gaze away. His eyes were the most beautiful blue shade, and the lashes were so long. Even hidden behind the glasses he could not disguise himself from Hannibal.

 

“My apologies. I did not mean to offend you, Will. I hadn’t realised you were on the spectrum. “

 

Just then, Will took off his glasses and softened somewhat, realising Hannibal was not trying to intimidate him. He looked at Hannibal then, as though to beg forgiveness for his prior attitude.

 

“No, it is I who need to apologise to you Doctor Lecter. I was being rude. The problem is that I suspect Jack has brought you in to psychoanalyse me, and I hate being psychoanalysed.”

 

Suddenly Hannibal’s world seemed to take a little jolt. To say he felt a little embarrassed, would be an understatement. Jack had brought him here to psychoanalyse Will Graham, and suddenly he decided he wanted no part of that. How strange. He usually liked to play with people, but found that he couldn’t this time.

 

“Jack, I am sorry, I am not going to take this assignment. I think you need to find someone else. Will, it was lovely to meet you. Can I give you my card? I would love to meet up with you, in a non work capacity.”

 

Will looked owlishly between Jack and Hannibal, not really sure of what was going on.

 

“Um, yes of course, I would like that too.”

 

With that, Hannibal got up and left the room.

 

As he was walking away, Jack Crawford caught up with him.

 

“I am sorry, Doctor Lecter, What was that all about?”

 

“Jack, have you ever met someone and felt an instant connection? I am not talking about love at first sight, but something close to it?”

 

“Yes, when I met Bella, my wife. It was as though I had always known her. Are you saying you felt that for Will?”

 

“I think so. So you can see why I cannot be his psychiatrist. If something were to happen down the line, it would not be ethical. So I suggest you look for someone else. Or better still, work closely with Will yourself. Support him. And don’t let any harm come to him.”

 

With that Hannibal left the building, still reeling a little.

 

When he got home, Hannibal called his own psychiatrist, Bedelia DuMaurier and booked an appointment for the following day. He needed to talk this through. Feelings were not something he had every day.

 

After he poured himself a glass of wine, he sat down at his kitchen island and remembered as much as he could about Will Graham. He had made sure he had memorised as much about the man as he could. About five foot ten in height, slim but muscular build, curly dark hair, manly jawline, but delicate features on his face, those eyes of course. His clothes were something a batchelor would wear. And he smelled of dog. On the face of it, Hannibal was surprised that he felt the connection. Yes he was very good looking, but Will Graham was not someone he would normally be attracted to. But he was. He only hoped Will did in fact call him, as he had no intention of pursuing him without Will making the next move.

 

It took about a week. The news was full of coverage about the kill capture of the Minnesota Shrike. The FBI had caught him following the diligent work of one Will Graham, special investigator. Unfortunately there were some casualties. Garrett Jacob Hobbs had murdered his wife and daughter, but there would be no more Shrike murders. A picture of Will Graham was in Tattlecrime. Hannibal frequently visited the website of Freddie Lounds, she had a knack for getting into crime scenes when no-one else from the press could. Of course her methods were abhorrent. The picture of Will Graham was quite sad. He was covered in blood and clearly traumatised. Jack was standing next to him, so that was something.

 

When his phone rang, Hannibal didn’t recognise the number.

 

“Hello, is that Doctor Hannibal Lecter? It’s Will Graham, we met in Jack Crawford’s office and you asked me to call you if I wanted to meet you outside of work.”

 

“Yes of course I remember you, Will. And if you would like to meet up I would love that. Are you free tonight?”

 

“Yes, do you want to me come to my place? I live at Wolf Trap, Virginia. Is that too far? I could make you some dinner. I could use the company to be honest.”

 

“I am happy to drive to you. Shall I come at seven?”

 

“Great, I will text you the address. Just dinner and conversation by the way. Is that ok?”

 

“Of course. I look forward to seeing you again.”

 

Hannibal hung up, and went to his wardrobe to decide what to wear. What does one wear to Wolf Trap?

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will’s first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will notice that this is mainly from Hannibal’s point of view. I don’t remember reading many fic’s that focused on this

Hannibal arrived at Will’s property at Wolf Trap at exactly seven o’clock. It was at the end of a long driveway off the main road, and it was very quaint. It was a small farmhouse, with plenty of land surrounding it. It was interesting to see the home chosen by a man he hardly knew yet. It certainly spoke volumes about his personality. Hannibal would usually expect someone of Will’s age and profession to choose something a little more urban, near to bars and amenities. Will clearly preferred his privacy.

 

He parked his Bentley and got out. The door opened and to his surprise about half a dozen canines rushed out of the house and came up to him, sniffing and nosing around him, to get his scent he assumed, or to work out if he was a threat to their master.

 

Will appeared, casually dressed in brown chinos and a grey Henley that clung to his body beautifully. He really was a prime specimen, he appeared in great shape. Hannibal wondered what kind of exercise he did to keep that way.

 

“Hey, glad you found me. I know it is a bit out of the way. Found the place by chance when I was looking to move closer to work. I have a lake and five acres, so it’s great for the dogs, and fishing.”

 

“Hello Will. Yes this is lovely. And it is also lovely to see you. I thought I could smell dogs when we met at Jack’s office. Not that you smell, but I have a great sense of smell.”

 

Hannibal suddenly realised he could have offended the man, even before he got through his door. That would be a tragedy, because Will looked beautiful. In his own element he looked relaxed and happy, and that smile! Wow. Hannibal was finding himself smitten. What was happening to him.

 

“I am a collector of strays. All of them found me somehow, and although I always mean to have them adopted, I can’t quite bring myself to do it. Anyway, they are my family. I will introduce you to them properly later. Please come in. I hope you are not expecting much, it is a little rough and ready.”

 

Hannibal just smiled and followed Will into the house. Whilst it wasn’t quite what he was expecting it did have a certain charm. The room seemed to serve all purposes except cooking and bathing. There was a double frame bed in the right hand corner, a fireplace surrounded by dog beds to the left, a work table to the front window and a couple of comfy looking armchairs in the center. The door to the rear of the room presumably led to the kitchen and the stairs to the bedrooms and bathroom. There were books everywhere, pictures of boats, dogs and landscapes on the mantle and walls. An old piano was to the rear left wall, and it looked like it was played regularly as there was sheet music on the stand. Hannibal couldn’t see a television.

 

“It’s very practical, Will.”

 

“Yeah well, I used to sleep upstairs, but the dogs were up and down all night, so if I sleep in here with then they settle better. I may move the bed upstairs one day, but only for a good reason.”

 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at this. Did he mean what he thought he meant? If so, he hoped he was the good reason Will alluded to.

 

“What have you got there?”

 

Hannibal had completely forgotten his gift. He hoped it was not too presumptuous, but he had stopped off at a store and bought Will a bottle of whiskey and some flowers. He felt a little strange handing them over now, but oh well fortune favours the bold.

 

“These are for you. I hope that is ok.”

 

“The flowers are a little weird, but the whiskey is great, thank you. A little better than my usual tipple.”

 

That was an understatement. The bottle Hannibal had bought Will was over $500, a MacAllan rare cask black single malt. And they both knew it. Will laughed heartily.

 

“Well, I guess we need to have a taste, since you brought it all this way. Come through to the kitchen, I have made some dinner. I hope you are prepared for how spectacularly bad my cooking is. Just some chicken and potatoes with broccoli and gravy. You better not be a vegetarian.”

 

The food actually smelled great. The table was set, and Hannibal took a seat. Will put the flowers in a vase, or was it a pint glass? At least Hannibal knew what to buy for him next time. Although it was clear that Will was delighted with the whiskey as he poured them both a glass, and took a good sniff before downing it all in one go.

 

“That’s great, thank you. Guess you read the news. About my great capture of the Minnesota Shrike? Or rather my kill of him.”

 

“Yes, I was sorry to hear that you could not save his family. It must have been very traumatic. Please tell me you were not there on your own.”

 

“No. Actually after we met, Jack started working with me directly so he was there. I found Garrett Jacob Hobbs through his last work place. I had to pull the trigger though. He was slitting his daughters throat so I had no choice. But she died. Poor girl. She looked terrified.”

 

“Did you get some counselling straight after. You seem remarkably pragmatic about the ordeal. Which is a good thing as you did nothing wrong.”

 

“Yes, Alana Bloom sat with me and went through it. It really helped. Thank you by the way for not going along with Jack’s plan. He told me why. And I want you to know I felt it too. The connection we had.”

 

Hannibal was a bit surprised at Jack’s disclosing of their conversation, but as it turned out, he was glad, as clearly Will was not scared off.

 

“You know, Will, I felt it as soon as you looked me in the eye. I have never felt that way about anyone I didn’t know before. I would like to get to know you, to see where it takes us.”

 

“You know what, I would like that too. Now eat dinner, and tell me it isn’t terrible, if you can.”

 

So Hannibal ate Will’s food, and it was good. Maybe not in the same class as his own cooking, but it warmed his heart that Will had made him dinner, and invited him into his home.

 

“That was very good, Will. I won’t say I haven’t had better, but I can’t remember when I have enjoyed a meal so much. The company is good too.”

 

“Oh very cheesy. But I will take it. It’s nice to have some company. Can I ask you though. How did you know I would be interested? I do get asked out by men, but usually it is women. And I have gone out with both.”

 

“I didn’t know for sure. I took a leap of faith, based on my gut feeling. I would like to court you, Will, if you are amenable. I want to take it slow, savour it if you like. I have been alone for most of my life, and not to scare you off, but I have a feeling that we met through fate. Can’t ignore that.”

 

“Hmmm, you are an old romantic, I think. Sorry, not old in that way, but in the fifties movies kind of way. And you are very dashing. And I am looking forward to being courted. I made pudding by the way. Apple crumble and custard. Want some?”

 

Hannibal did want some, so they took a bowl filled with pudding out onto the porch and sat in candle light as it was getting dark, and they ate and watched the dogs play for a while.

 

“How old are you Will?”

 

“Thirty four, how old are you?”

 

“Ten years older. Is that a problem for you?”

 

“Of course not. Just think of the extra experience you have over me. I don’t have a daddy complex though, just so you know.”

 

“Good, although it never even occurred to me. I will definitely be showing you off to my circle of acquaintances though. You will become my “toy boy” as they say.”

 

“Sounds a bit weird to be called that at my age. And you are not nearly old enough either, so put that out of your mind. I will happily accompany you though. I have been told I don’t get out enough.”

 

After they cleared up the dishes, Hannibal moved towards Will and put his arms around his waist.

 

“It has been a lovely evening, Will, but I need to make a move or I will not want to leave. Can I call you tomorrow morning to make an arrangement for our next date?”

 

“That would be lovely, Hannibal. I look forward to your call.”

 

Will kissed Hannibal on the lips. It was a very chaste kiss, but just enough to mark the end of a perfect evening.

 

Hannibal left, and drove home. He couldn’t wait for the morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal bump into Alana on their second date and she is jealous

Hannibal did indeed call Will the next morning to arrange their next “date”. In fact he struggled to sleep due to the anticipation. He also spent hours in bed trying to work out the most appropriate venue for their date. He dismissed inviting Will for dinner in his own home, not because he thought Will would not enjoy his cooking, but for fear at intimidating him, mainly because their respective dwellings were so different. Rarely had Hannibal hesitated to peacock either his own charms or the opulence in which he lived. However he did not want to scare Will off with his apparent wealth. No, he had to think of somewhere on neutral ground. He suddenly had the very idea.

“Good morning, Will, I trust you slept well.”

“Good morning to you too. Yes I slept very well, for a change. I really enjoyed last night. You are really good company, Hannibal.”

“Thank you, so are you. Are you still interested in meeting up again, Will?”

“I believe I am. Where are we going?”

" Shall we meet in Baltimore, tonight if you are free?”

“Well, you must be smitten. Two nights in a row? I am free, so yes. Where do you want to meet?”

“There is a little bar in the square called the Jazz Singer, meet me there at 8. I’ll book us a table. I think you’ll enjoy the food and the entertainment.”

“Ok great. It’ll give me time to feed the dogs and change. See you tonight.”

Hannibal was really pleased with himself. The bar had a live Jazz band on tonight, and the food was very southern, which he knew would strike the right chord with Will, as he was from Louisiana. Not that Will had mentioned this, Hannibal had worked it out from the occasional slip in his accent. He had also seen Will’s CD collection and it was largely Jazz and rock, so it was a good bet that he would enjoy the live music.

The day seemed to drag, and as soon as he had seen his last patient for the day, Hannibal locked up his office and left for home to change. He went straight to his wardrobe when he got home and picked out a slightly less formal suit than he usually wore. This was dark grey with slim fit pants that suited him particularly well. He paired with a lighter grey button down and a pink tie. He showered, shaved and put some product in his hair to hold it in place. He had a small glass of champagne to get in the mood and called a cab. He decided not to drive, as he planned to have more than a couple of drinks. If Will wanted to drink he could use his guest room. 

Hannibal arrived and was shown to his table. No sign of Will yet, although it was still early. A waiter came to take his drinks order, and he ordered a bottle of Barolo and two glasses. There was a woman singing at the small stage, warming up the audience for the band later. Hannibal was watching her when there was a sudden tap on his shoulder. He assumed it was Will, but it was not, it was Alana Bloom.

“Hannibal, what’re you doing here?”

“Alana, it is lovely to see you. Are you here with someone? I’m just waiting for my guest.”

“I’m with some friends, just at the table over there. Sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to make sure you were not on your own, you could have joined us. I’ll leave you to wait for your guest.”

Just then Hannibal saw Will arrive that he door, and he looked amazing. He had clearly dressed for the venue, in a blue suit with a light silk shirt open at the neck. 

He made his way over to Hannibal, a huge grin on his face.

Alana saw Will and realised he was meeting Hannibal.

“Will, so you’re Hannibal’s date. Who knew? I’m not sure who I am jealous of more. You make a lovely couple,”

“Alana, hey, this is a coincidence. Yes, Hannibal and I are seeing each other.”

Hannibal was rather pleased by this turn of events. Firstly because he realised that he was in no way interested in having an affair with Alana any longer. And secondly because Will was openly declaring that they were on a date. He had worried that Will would be shy about it and hesitate to be open about it. Clearly his worries were unfounded.

“Well, have a lovely evening, I better get back to my friends.”

“Good bye Alana.”

Hannibal was finally able to turn all his attention to Will.

“You look lovely, Will. Please sit.”

Will took a seat, and Hannibal poured him a glass of wine.

“You look great, Hannibal. Even sexier than I remember.”

“You only saw me last night. Surely your memory is better than that.”

Will laughed and had a sip of the wine.

They ordered dinner, and the band came to the stage and started playing. 

“This is a great place. Have you been before?”

“No, but I read a review, and thought you would enjoy it. I worked out you were from Louisiana, and have spent time in New Orleans. So I took a chance on it.”

“Yep, you got that right. Not been there for a year or two though. The last time was to see my dad. He got married, and we fell out right after his wedding.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Is he divorced from your mother then?”

“She left us when I was very young. I don’t even remember her, that’s how young I was. And I have an eidetic memory, I can remember almost everything.”

“We don’t have to talk about it Will, if it upsets you.”

“No, it’s fine. Dad never really talked about her much really. I have no idea why she left. I had a bit of a rough childhood, to be honest. I was on my own a lot, Dad was always working. He left for days sometimes, I got used to looking after myself. When he got married I had a huge row with him about everything and we haven’t talked since.”

“Thank you for sharing that with me, Will. It must have been difficult.”

“Well, you are a good listener. Anyway let’s just enjoy ourselves. Cheers!”

They ate their food, listening to the band play and drinking the wine and then finished with a couple of glasses of whiskey.

At one point Hannibal looked over to Alana’s party and saw her watching them. He could see the jealousy on her face. She was clearly on her own even though she was with a group of friends. She saw him look over and came over to their table,.  
“Please join us, Alana, if you wish.”

“Thank you, Hannibal. Are you sure I’m not intruding?”

“Not at all, is she Will?”

“No, don’t worry, it’s good to see you anyway Alana. Hannibal tells me he was your mentor at Johns Hopkins. What was that like?”

“He was so kind, I learned a lot from him. I always thought we would have an affair, but we never did.”

“Well, I for one am glad you didn’t, because that would have made this a bit awkward, wouldn’t it.”

“Probably. Looks like I missed the boat with both of you. My friends all think you are both gorgeous. And you are. Don’t hold this against me, as I am a bit drunk. How long have you been dating?”

“Two days. Feels like we were meant to be together though, doesn’t it Hannibal?”

“It certainly does, Will. I think we will take our leave of you now, Alana. Please excuse us.”

With that, Hannibal paid the bill and they left.

“Apologies, Will, I wanted you to myself and had a feeling that Alana would have hijacked the rest of our evening. Would you like to come to my home for a night cap before you go home?”

“Yes please. I brought my car, but am far too drunk to drive, so I‘ll leave it here until tomorrow and take a cab home.”

“I have a guest bedroom which you are more than welcome to use.”

“Let’s just see how the rest of the night goes, shall we?”

With that they hailed a cab and went back to Hannibal’s house.

When they got out, Will’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.

“Hannibal, how much do psychiatrist’s make?”

“Enough, dear Will. Please, do come into my home.”

Will followed Hannibal into the house, and they went straight into the kitchen. Will sat at a stool at the marble topped island in the middle of the room while Hannibal got more wine out. He sat on a stool next to Will, and leaned over and kissed Will on the lips, very gently. Will returned the kiss, opening his mouth and slipping his tongue into Hannibal’s mouth. They kissed on and off for quite a while just savouring each other, not going any further than a gentle hug, and the kissing. Every now and then they separated and had a small drink of their wine, before resuming.

The evening ended with Hannibal showIng Will to the guest room.

“We could share a bed Hannibal, if you like. I’m no blushing virgin you know.”

“Will, we have both had far too much to drink to be going to bed together tonight. When we do make love, it will be when we are totally sober. I want to be able to remember everything. Good night Will.”

“Night Hannibal.”


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will finally make love, Hannibal,discovers Will might be ill, and Franklyn tips Hannibal off about his friend Tobias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there will be very little smut in this story, which is a change for me

As their romance progressed Hannibal found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with Will. Over the next two weeks they managed to date about three times each week. They went to an art gallery, followed by dinner in a restaurant, for a long walk with the dogs at a local beauty spot favoured by dog walkers, and Hannibal took a picnic. They just met up for drinks after work one evening, with them both going to their respective homes at the end of the night, both of them having had only two drinks. At the end of the second week, Will called and asked Hannibal to come to Wolf Trap for dinner again. He also asked Hannibal to pack a toothbrush.

 

“I think it’s about time, Hannibal. I don’t want you to dwell on it too much, but I have had a boner every date and each time you kiss me good night and we go our separate ways. I’m beginning to get a complex.”

 

Hannibal was confused. “What do you mean, a complex?”

 

“That you don’t find me attractive, or sexually desirable.”

 

“ Don’t be ridiculous, you are very sexy. I just didn’t want this to just be about sex. But I will bring my toothbrush, I also think it’s time.”

 

Will beamed, and even though Hannibal couldn’t see it, he knew Will was smiling somehow.

 

“I’ll see you tonight, Will. Shall I bring the wine and dessert?”

 

“If you want to. I’m not sure I will be able to eat much though. I’m already have butterflies. See you tonight.”

 

Hannibal had two more appointments before he could finish for the day, the last of which was Franklyn. As usual he went on and on and Hannibal struggled to find him engaging. This particular client had a fixation on him, and whatever he said he could not break him of it. Perhaps it was time to refer him to another therapist. He broached the subject with Franklyn.

 

“No, you can’t do that, you were a referral. I need you, Doctor Lecter. I am really worried about my friend Tobias. He keeps talking about killing people.”

 

Hannibal was intrigued and asked a bit more about the friend. He could get Will to ask the FBI to look into the man. Before Will, Hannibal might have been interested himself, but not now.

 

As soon as Franklyn left, Hannibal locked up and headed home. He made a dessert, peach cobbler, which he knew was regional to Louisiana. He paired it with a fresh Pana Cotta. He also picked a couple of bottles of wine. Then he got ready himself, and made sure he packed lube and condoms. Will was expecting them to be intimate, and it would be reckless to do without either.

 

If truth be told, Hannibal was a little nervous. So far Will had shown only affection for Hannibal. If he had seen behind his person suit, there was no indication. Hannibal had not killed for some time and the Ripper was truly put away in his box. He’d had no problem suppressing the urges he usually felt for the rude so far but he wasn’t sure if he could do that forever. He was also worried that he may slip in the throes of passion and that Will might get a glimpse of the monster. It was a chance he had to take, though, and it seemed that Will was getting impatient to move their relationship to a physical level.

 

Hannibal arrived on time as usual, and Will and the Dogs greeted him with equal amounts of enthusiasm. The dogs jumping up to say hello, and Will throwing his arms around him, almost jumping into his arms. He would have, if Hannibal hadn’t been carrying cobbler, Pana Cotta and wine.

 

“Will, please be careful. I made this especially for you, and I fear I may drop it.”

 

“Sorry, here let me take it. Come in, We have been waiting for you.”

 

Hannibal followed Will inside, and the food smelled delicious. The table was set, and Will hurried Hannibal out of his coat, and into a seat. Will seemed in a bit of a rush.

 

“I made fish pie. Caught them myself, made the parsley sauce and mashed the potatoes.”

 

Will served the pie with broccoli and carrots. It was delicious. Hannibal opened a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc, which went very well with the dish.

 

“I put the Cobbler in the oven to heat. Looks great, I can’t wait.”

 

“I thought you might like it. Did you have it growing up?”

 

“Not unless they served it up at school. Dad usually left me bread and cheese, hot dogs from a tin and occasionally mac and cheese. My diet was so bland as a kid. I had to cover everything in ketchup to make it taste of something. I learned to cook properly when I started earning enough money to buy my own ingredients.”

 

“I was taught to cook by my step mothers chef. I watched him cook, and eventually he asked me if I would like to help. It became my passion. I must cook for you soon. I can’t believe I haven’t yet.”

 

“Well, I’ve been enjoying cooking for you, Hannibal. Don’t worry, we have plenty of time.”

 

They ate the cobbler straight after and Will put the dishes in the sink to soak.

 

“Right, it’s now or never, Hannibal. Come here.”

 

Will took Hannibal by the hand and led him to the bed. He had already locked the dogs outside. They would be fine on their own for an hour. Hannibal was pleased about this. He was worried about having an audience.

 

They took their time undressing, kissing gently all the while, never taking their eyes off each other. When they were both fully undressed they took some time to look each other over, properly.

 

Hannibal saw the scar on Will’s shoulder. This is where he had been stabbed during an arrest, and this was his reason for leaving the force. Hannibal had no visible scars. He had made sure that each and every injury that left a scar was dealt with to make sure he was not discovered. Plastic surgery really could deal with anything.

 

Their love making was amazing. Will was a very eager bottom, which Hannibal was thankful for. He had never really enjoyed being penetrated, although he would let Will, if he wanted to. Will seemed more than pleased with the arrangement, and was very vocal about how much he was enjoying himself. Hannibal was very satisfied too. Afterwards they lay together, wrapped around each other.

 

“Well, you have nothing to be ashamed of, Hannibal. I don’t think I have ever felt so full.”

 

Hannibal quietly enjoyed the compliment. Will got up to let the dogs in and they both quickly fell asleep.

 

Sometime during the night, Will began to thrash around, clearly having a nightmare. Hannibal tried to wake him up, but he was so immersed in a deep sleep he couldn’t do it, so he just pulled Will into his arms and let Will come out if it naturally. Hannibal also noticed something about Will’s smell. It was a type of sweet fever smell, which suggested illness. He would have to broach the subject in the morning.

 

When morning came, Hannibal was awoken by six dogs all howling, presumably for a bathroom trip. He got up and let them out, and while they were doing their business he went into the kitchen to start breakfast. He found eggs, bacon, sausage and tomatoes. He began to cook them, and set the table for breakfast. Will joined him just as he was setting the table. He looked worn out, but not from their lovemaking.

 

“Hannibal, good morning. Why didn’t you wake me.”

 

“Good morning, dear one, I didn’t want to wake you. You needed the sleep Do you usually have nightmares, Will?”

 

Will looked a little embarrassed. “Um, yes, sometimes. Depends on what case I am working on.”

 

“I also smelled something on you. Remember I told you about my sense of smell? I think you might be coming down with something. I think we need to get you checked out.”

 

“Ok, I will go to see my Doctor. I’ll book an appointment later. I feel ok though, a bit tired maybe. Don’t think it was the sex, though, that made me feel very good.”

 

“I am pleased. I enjoyed it too. And we have plenty of time to do it again and again.”

 

Will just beamed. “I do have a bit of a sore ass this morning though. Must be something to do with your enormous...”

 

Hannibal interrupted Will. “Language, Will.”

 

“Sorry, Hannibal.”

 

They both got dressed and ready fro the day, when Hannibal broached the subject of his patient, Franklyn, and his friend Tobias.

 

“It may be nothing,of course, but you can find him at his music shop. Here is the address. I would not normally share information like this, though Will. It could be regarded as a breach of ethics, however my patient was happy for me to share with the authorities.”

 

“We do have a case that might fit with his profession. A musician was murdered and displayed like a musical instrument. It was gruesome. I will check it out.”

 

Hannibal left Will, kissing him on the mouth before departing.

 

“You know, Will, I do believe I have fallen in love with you.”

 

“Right back at you, Hannibal.”

 

Little did Hannibal know that their world was about to be turned upside down.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is attacked by Budge, and Hannibal feels guilty for sending him

Franklyn arrived for his appointment the next day and as usual Hannibal found him tiresome. He was still talking about his friend, Tobias, and was even more worried about him. Hannibal did not tell Franklyn that he had reported him to the FBI, as it was possible that the whole thing was in his head.

 

Near the end of the appointment there was a loud knock at the door.

 

“Excuse me a moment, Franklyn.”

 

Hannibal answered the waiting room door, to find Jack Crawford and a police officer standing behind it.

 

For a moment he thought they had come for him, until Jack said:

 

“Hello Doctor Lecter, sorry to bother you but there has been an incident involving Will Graham. He went to visit a suspect in a case and he has been hurt. I believe you are treating a patient who knows the suspect.”

 

Hannibal’s heart lurched, he was panicking on the inside, worried that he had sent Will to his death.

 

“Yes, he is here. May I please ask, is Will going to be ok?”

 

“He’s on his way to the hospital. Two officers were with him, and they were killed, but Will should be ok. He’s suffered wounds inflicted by piano wire, to his throat, hands and he suffered a fracture to his arm after being thrown against a wall. He did manage to kill the suspect, Tobias Budge. Looked like he was a serial killer.”

 

Just then Franklyn came to the door, having heard the entire exchange. He was crying, distraught at losing his friend.

 

“Franklyn, I think you need to go with this man. He will need to take your statement. Excuse me, I need to get to the hospital.”

 

With that Hannibal hurried them both out the door, got his coat and locked up. He had made a terrible mistake, poor Will. At least it sounded like he would be ok, but if Hannibal had followed up his suspicions himself Will would not have been injured.

 

He berated himself the whole way, and when he got to the hospital he rushed to the reception desk and demanded to know where Will was. He realised he sounded unprofessional but he couldn’t help himself. He had to see Will before he could believe he was going to be ok.

 

Hannibal was directed to the ER, and saw three members of Will’s team standing outside one of the emergency rooms, looking very worried.

 

He knew all of them on sight, but had not met them in a formal sense. They were Beverley Katz, Jimmy Price and Brian Zeller. He had seen them with Will a couple of times when he had met Will after work, and Will had talked about them.

 

“Doctor Lecter, he’s going to be ok. They’re just working on him.” Said Beverley Katz after they all introduced themselves.

 

“Can you tell me more about what happened please?”

 

“We know that he told Jack about your patient’s tip off, and he sent Will with two officers from the Baltimore PD to follow it up. Will said he heard something outside of the shop and left them alone with Budge, and when he went back in they were both dead. He went down the basement and Budge attacked him. Lucky for Will he managed to get his gun out and shoot Budge. They found evidence of many kills in his basement.”

 

“Why are you here and not processing the scene?”

“Standard protocol when a member of the team is injured. We can’t be first responders, in case we make a mistake. We can look at the evidence later. Anyway, Will is our friend, and we want to make sure he is ok.”

 

This was from Jimmy Price. He was a man in his late middle age. Brian was younger, and they seemed to be standing very close to each other, as though there was a little more to their relationship than just being colleagues. Beverley was the youngest, late twenties, very attractive. She was pacing a lot, Hannibal could tell she was very fond of Will.

 

Just then a nurse left the room, and walked past them. Hannibal tried to get his attention to no avail. He returned with another man, and Hannibal knew him, Doctor Sutcliffe. They went to medical school together.

 

“Donald, can you tell me how Will is?”

 

“Hannibal. Long time no see. Sorry, how do you know the patient?”

 

“We are seeing each other. I am very fond of him.”

 

“Ok, well let me get an update and I will be back out.”

 

Sutcliffe went into the emergency room. He came out after about ten minutes.

 

“Right, well his injuries are being treated, but he has just had a massive seizure which is why I was called for. We’re going to take him for a MRI, see what’s going on in his brain. There’s no injury so must be something pre-existing.”

 

“I did smell fever on him, check for non viral encephalitis.”

 

“Still got that sense of smell, Hannibal. Ok, gives us something to look for.”

 

“What about his other injuries?” Beverley asked.

 

“Forty stitches, to hands, and neck, and we have set his arm. It was a compound fracture. Must have taken quite a hit.”

 

The next moment Will was wheeled out of the room on a bed, hooked up to a drip. He was unconscious, probably from the seizure. Both hands were bandaged, and one was in a cast. He had a large run of stitches on his neck. He was lucky his artery wasn’t cut. Hannibal was slightly relieved on seeing Will, but very concerned about the seizure. If it was encephalitis there was no guarantee of a full recovery.

 

Sutcliffe arranged for Hannibal to accompany Will to the MRI area, and the rest of the team went to get coffee from the cafeteria. They asked Hannibal if he wanted anything, and he gratefully declined. He promised to let them know when there was any news.

 

When they got to the MRI room, Hannibal went in with Sutcliffe to view the results while Will was in the machine.

 

“So, you fell for a man after all. I always knew you liked both men and women. He looks special.”

 

“He is. Never thought anyone would suit me, if you want the truth. We have only been together for a short while, but I already know he’s the one.”

 

“I am glad for you. Now let’s see what these scans show.”

 

The pictures showed inflammation on one side of Will’s brain. It was fairly advanced.

 

“He’s lucky, any longer and we might have been talking over his grave. In a way his attacker saved his life.”

Will was transferred to the ITU while Hannibal went to find Will’s team, where he updated them on his condition. They were shocked that he was ill, and Beverley particularly felt guilty about to noticed that he was not himself.

 

“Don’t blame yourself, I am medically trained and only spotted a fever. With the right treatment he will be well.”

 

They all left, with the promise that they would return the next day. Hannibal sat beside Will’s bed for as long as he could, before leaving to feed Will’s dogs. He planned to return later.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is in hospital and Hannibal stays by his side.

Hannibal returned to Will’s bedside as soon as he could. He sat holding his hand, and checking the monitors to keep a track of Will’s vital signs, which were steady, but elevated from normal.

 

At some point Hannibal drifted off to sleep, and he awoke to the night nurse checking on Will.

 

“There’s very little point you’re being here, you know. We can alert you of any change in his progress if you want to go home to get some sleep, Doctor Lecter.”

 

Hannibal wasn’t sure how he knew his name, but the nurse was polite and just trying to be helpful.

 

“I’m not leaving, unless you are throwing me out, of course.”

 

“Not at all. In fact, Doctor Sutcliffe asked us to give you anything you want. If you are staying, would you like me to bring you a blanket? You can sleep on the sofa over there, and I will let you know if there is any change.”

 

“That would be great, thank you.”

 

The nurse presented Hannibal with a blanket and a pillow, and left the room. Hannibal was able to make himself a makeshift bed, and he went straight to sleep. In the morning he used the small bathroom adjoining the room to have a wash and relieve himself. Will was being bathed when he came out, so he went to get coffee and a danish from the hospital cafeteria and he bumped into Alana as he was heading back to Will’s room.

 

“Hannibal, how is he? I only just found out what happened from Jack when I went into Quantico this morning. I came straight away.”

 

“He is stable, but very ill. The encephalitis is very advanced, but he is in the best hands. Come, they should have finished up with him. I left so they could wash Will and change his IV.”

 

They went into Will’s room and they nursing staff had just finished with him.

 

“The Doctor will be by shortly, but he seems to be improving slightly. His blood pressure is down a bit and his colour is better.”

 

Hannibal thanked them and went to get Alana a chair, while he sat in the other.

 

“I don’t know how we could’ve missed the symptoms. At the very least Will should have known something was wrong. He must have been hallucinating or displaying other symptoms. Did you notice anything, Hannibal?”

 

“I have only really known Will for a few weeks, if that. The only symptom I noticed was a slight fever, but that was only two days ago. I am sorry, Alana, you have all had more contact with Will than I have and no one seems to have noticed anything off about Will’s health.”

 

“Well it looks like the confrontation with Budge saved Will’s life. He could have died alone if he hadn’t been injured and brought to the hospital. He must have been hiding this from us. Typical Will. He is such a private person all the time. I really am glad he has you now, though.”

 

“Are you really, Alana? It seemed to me that you were jealous when we saw you the other night.”

 

“I already apologised for my comments. It was just such a shock, seeing you two together, especially as you both looked so besotted with each other. I have kept Will distant because I felt that I would want to analyse him, but I was interested in him. Look at him, he’s beautiful. I felt that we wouldn’t be good for each other. Clearly you were able to look past his empathy disorder and see him as a potential partner.”

 

“I knew as soon as I met him that we would be together. I just hope he recovers enough for us to pick up where we left off.”

Alana stayed for another half hour, and Hannibal promised to keep her informed about Will’s condition.

 

Will had more visitors throughout the day including Beverley Katz, and Jack Crawford. Jack told Hannibal that there would have to be an enquiry into why Will left the shop and two officers were killed, however it would be a formality due to Will’s diagnosis. Under normal circumstances it may have been seen as a dereliction of duty. As it was he was more likely to get a commendation than a reprimand. It appeared that Budge had killed and harvested the intestines of at least six people to make string for his instruments. The only mystery was about who he had displayed the musician for.

 

Hannibal had some idea about that, and even though he hadn’t met Budge, he suspected that he knew more about Franklyn’s therapist than he had let on. Poor Franklyn, there was no way Hannibal could treat him any more so he sent a quick message to a colleague to let them know he was referring a patient.

 

At lunchtime, Hannibal went to feed and let Will’s dogs about again, and he arranged with a dog sitting service to look after them for the rest of the week. It was unclear how long Will would be in hospital and Hannibal had to attend to his own business as well as be with Will as much as possible. He got back to the hospital and went into a panic when there was no sign of Will in his bed. He rushed to the nurses station and asked where he was.

 

“They took him for another MRI. He woke up.”

 

Hannibal went straight to the MRI area, where he saw Donald Sutcliffe.

 

“Where’s Will?”

 

“Calm down Hannibal, Will is just out of the machine. Looks like he is showing progress already. He woke up and asked for you first, by the way.”

 

“Can you show me his latest scans?”

 

“Here, see how the inflammation has gone down already? He will still need the regimen for a couple more weeks, but so far so good.”

 

Hannibal looked at the scans, and yes, he could see the improvement. He was so relieved. It also seemed that Will’s cognitive abilities were not impaired if he knew to ask for Hannibal on waking.

 

Donald led Hannibal to Will, who was being wheeled in a chair back to his room. Will saw Hannibal and gave him a huge grin.

 

“Hannibal, did I give you a fright? Don’t look so concerned, I am going to be ok.”

 

The worry must have been clear for all to see when Will said this. He smiled back at Will.

 

“Will, I am so sorry you got hurt. I had no idea I was sending you into danger. Can you ever forgive me?”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, there’s nothing to forgive. It is my job you know. And if you hadn’t I might have burned out with this brain disease.”

 

“It’s not a disease, it is a virus, and you will recover. “

 

“I know that, silly, I was just winding you up. I really do love you, you know.”

 

Hannibal couldn’t believe what Will had just said . Did he imagine it.

 

“Will, I love you too. You have no idea how much.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal takes Will back to Wolf Trap

Will remained in hospital for a week, during which time his condition improved vastly. He was sore from the stitches, and was finding caring for himself difficult, mainly due to the broken arm, but he tried to be as independent as possible during his stay to minimise the time he had to be in hospital.

 

Hannibal asked if he could be present when Will told him he was meeting with the doctor later that day to discuss his discharge and care once he was at home.

 

“Sure, but please support my wish to go home. I miss the dogs, and am getting frustrated here. I know they are doing their best, but I’ve always hated hospitals.”

 

“Of course, Will, I understand. But can I first broach a subject you might not like to hear. You will need help at home, both with your meds and with your care. I would like to offer my assistance. It is either that or a stranger, and I like to think we are intimate enough to manage the situation together.”

 

Will laughed. Not at Hannibal as such, but at his awkward proposal.

 

“Was thinking you would never offer. I do feel like a big baby, but I know I need some help, at least for a week or so. Bloody hell, I can barely get my pants on, never mind make the dog food orwork out my meds. Are you sure you can spare the time, though? What about your patients?”

 

“I am due some time off, I will let meh patients know as soon as your Doctor agrees.”

 

It was settled then, Will could return home the following day so long as Hannibal was with him. He would be discharged and had an appointment at out patients the following week to have another scan, and to remove his stitches. He would need a fresh cast too as it would need removing to get to the the stitches underneath.

 

The next morning Hannibal was strangely excited. He had called all his patients and set appointments for two weeks hence. Just to give him extra time if needed. He packed a bag, and half his kitchen, to make sure he had the equipment available to make Will the necessary food to aid his recovery.

 

Hannibal found himself looking forward to taking care of Will, and saw it as a way to get to know the profiler properly. So far the dates and intimacy they had shared had been great, but he really felt there was more to Will, and hoped he would open up about his past some more. He also felt an opportunity to let Will know him more. He was a little worried that Will would see too much of him, but if that happened he would have to deal with it.

 

He picked Will up at ten am as arranged, and found Will already at the patients entrance with his possessions and meds in a plastic bag. He got out of his Bentley and opened up the passenger door, before taking Will’s bag, and helping him out of the hospital provided wheelchair and assisting him into the car. He thanked the nurse and got in himself.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Yeah, thanks for this, Hannibal. Can’t wait to see the dogs.”

 

“The sitter will have left by the time we get there, but I checked on her and she was an excellent care giver. The dogs seem healthy and happy. I’m sure they will be glad to see you, though.”

 

It took about an hour to get to Wolf Trap, and as soon as they pulled up, Will opened the car door and it was almost comical the speed he managed to get to the front door, given the way he struggled to get into the car earlier. Hannibal couldn’t help but smile at this. He went to help Will open the door, and they were suddenly mobbed by the pack of dogs, who clearly missed their master.

 

Will took the time to pet each of them individually, and when he was done he was clearly exhausted. He sat in one of his armchairs.

“Shit, I didn’t realise how much I love them. If we ever live together, Hannibal, it would have to be somewhere like this, and the dogs come first. Just letting you know.”

 

“Well, I agree, if and when we live together, we would have to combine our property into somewhere with the land for the dogs, and a kitchen for me. That, I am afraid, is a deal breaker. But what about you, Will, what would you need?”

 

“Just you and the dogs, that’s all.”

 

He gave Hannibal the most enigmatic smile, and Hannibal could barely breathe for the emotions coursing through his body. For the first time in his life he felt hope, at a future beyond killing and dreams of his past. If only this feeling could be sustained. He guessed only time would tell.

 

“I have a bit of a surprise for you, Will. Now don’t get mad with me. You may find it a bit presumptuous,because I have set upstairs as a bedroom for you.”

 

“Did you now, let’s see then.”

 

Hannibal helped Will up the stairs, just keeping a hand on his arm, and going up behind him to make sure he didn’t fall.

 

He gasped when he went inside, Hannibal had transformed the room from a dusty attic store room into the most sumptuous bedroom he had ever seen.

 

The bed was gondola style, and the mattress was so high, clearly quality. The bedding was navy blue and matched new curtains. But the decor was also completely changed. Hannibal had the room decorated in a light grey, and there was a deep grey carpet on the floor, making the room really cosy. There were two bedside drawers, and an ottoman at the foot of the bed.

 

“Hannibal, what have you done? I love it. Thank you. I bet it cost a fortune, though. How much do I owe you?”

 

“Nothing, I pulled in some favours from clients who owed me, and you can thank me by getting straight into bed and resting while I unload the car and make lunch. I think that I will even make an exception on my rule about eating in bed for you. I have bought spare bedding for if these get dirty so no need to worry about that.”

 

Will got into the bed, and was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Seemed like his protestations were short lived.

 

Hannibal got on with emptying the car, setting up the kitchen, and waited for the grocery delivery. He let the dogs out and just sat on the veranda, feeling at peace.

 

The delivery arrived a little later than arranged, but he could forgive them due to the isolation of the place. He has shopped for a week, everything he needed for three meals a day. He would do without his special ingredients while at Will’s. He could eat animal meat and didn’t feel like it was a compromise. His appetite for human flesh was waning, he found himself less irritated by the rude, and the urge to kill was surprising absent. This must be the result of the love he felt for the first time in a long time. Well, he would take it, whatever it was.

 

He decided to make silkie chicken in a broth for Will to promote healing. He also made sourdough bread. Will’s oven was surprisingly good, with many compartments. More of a range than a cooker, but powered by oil, stored at the rear of the property. Looked like it had had some use too. Will had demonstrated a liking of cooking when he cooked for Hannibal and he did say he made all his own dog food.

 

Lunch was ready and he put the bowl of soup and bread on a tray he had brought with him and took it up to Will. He even put a single stem flower in a small spill vase on the tray, he brought this with him too.

 

Will was awake when he got up stairs, looking a bit bleary eyed, but alert, and he sat up as soon as Hannibal got through the door.

 

“Smells delicious, what is it?”

 

“Silkie chicken in a broth. I won’t go through all the ingredients, but it is good for your health, so eat up.”

 

And Will did. He ate the lot, and the bread. Hannibal had also put his meds on the tray, with a glass of water, and he took these without complaint. He took the vase off the tray and put beside the bed.

 

“Wanna join me in here? It’s really cosy.”

 

“Yes, I would, I’ll just take these down and settle the dogs. I haven’t had an afternoon nap for years, but I find I can see the appeal.”

 

After he finished sorting out the kitchen and the dogs, Hannibal returned and took off his shirt and pants, but kept on his undershirt and

underwear. He slipped between the covers next to Will and Will lay on his chest and they both fell into a deep and restful sleep.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More love and slush I am afraid. The next two chapters will be more action packed, and will wrap it up nicely.

Over the next few days they settled into something of a routine. Hannibal woke early to let the dogs out followed by feeding them. He then put on a pot of coffee and prepared breakfast.

 

Hannibal tended to keep his sleepwear on for some of the morning, at least until after breakfast. This was fairly typical for him, except he had adapted his sleepwear to fit with Will’s, which consisted of boxers and a t shirt. His first instinct had been to wear his full pyjama set, and dressing gown, however that first morning, he got up and wandered the bedroom in just boxers and t shirt, and noticed Will’s eyes tracking his every move. Clearly, changing into more clothing could upset this, so to err on the side of caution he kept with the status quo. This was working out nicely and by day three Will was still tracking his every move.

 

That first morning he did serve Will breakfast in bed, but by day two Will asked if they could eat downstairs so they did. This suited Hannibal more as he did like to eat at a table, and this way he could look at Will while they ate, unlike in bed where he would have to observe from side on. He tended to make very calorific meals, for all meals of the day, to help Will to gain some weight. His breakfasts were pancakes followed by a protein scramble, with actual bacon and free range eggs. He had ordered maple syrup alongside the other ingredients as he thought Will might be prone to pouring it all over everything on his plate, as many Americans were, but was surprised when he asked for a small side dish to pour it into because he only really liked to dip his pancakes into it.

 

Lunch was some kind of soup with homemade bread and butter. Dinner was anything Will wanted, which on the first day was nothing as he was still full from lunch, steak and English chips on the second day, and tonight Hannibal was going to make cod au vin, because he had a special organic chicken waiting to be prepared in the fridge, and he wanted to show off his more specialist skills in the kitchen. Thus far nothing had stretched him. Dessert was again an area where he longed to show off but Will seemed to be struggling with mains alone, so he left the option of it to Will, who didn’t want to waste either the food or Hannibal’s time.

 

There was a knock on the door at about 3 o’clock, and both of them were reading and dozing a little before Hannibal had planned to prep for dinner. They looked at each other as if one would be able to guess who the visitor could be, and after a second knock Hannibal got up and answered the door. It was Alana.

 

“Hannibal. Nice to see you. How is Will?”

 

Will heard and shouted for her to come in. He was partially dressed, but fit for visitors.

 

“You look so much better, Will. I can see Hannibal’s been looking after you. How are you feeling?”

 

“So much better, thanks. Yes, Hannibal’s been great. He’s never left my side, though. I’ve told him I don’t need him all the time, but, we’ll, it’s been really nice, so I won’t complain.”

 

Alana looked at Hannibal, who had his usual smug look on his face.

 

“Alana, please let me get you something to drink. Tea, coffee?”

 

“Tea, thank you.”

 

“I’ve made some madeleines, for Will, would you please try some for me?”

 

“Mmmmm, sounds lovely, yes please.”

 

They drank tea and ate Hannibal’s small cakes, and began to chat about Will’s recovery, the dogs, the next event in the Baltimore Arts society calendar. Hannibal believed Alana had moved past her jealousy finally. She even told them both about someone she’d met, and their plans for a date.

 

“I’m really glad for you, Alana. You deserve someone special. Looks like I’ve found someone myself” Said Will.

 

“Yes, Alana, and so have I. I really owe you a favour for recommending me to Jack. Even though i didn’t become Will’s therapist, it brought us together. For that I am really grateful.”

 

“You know what, boys, I’m glad too. Now I’d better get off, and leave you two love birds to it.”

 

Alana left and Hannibal went to the kitchen and started to prep for dinner. He was peeling Shallots and his eyes started watering. Unusual, this had never happened before. Strange how quick he was to tear up these days. He quickly wiped his eyes in case Will thought he was upset.

 

When he returned to the living room he saw Will was asleep. Hannibal quickly got out his sketch book to capture the moment. Will’s face in repose was beautiful, and he looked years younger. He wondered if Will would be up to having a short walk around his property after his sleep. He really needed to start to move around a bit more to gain some of his strength back. Hannibal also had selfish reasons for this as the Baltimore Symphony was performing at the weekend and he would love to take Will. Mainly to show him off.

 

Will woke about six pm and he did want to go for a walk. Hannibal helped him get into warmer clothes, and they did a circuit of the field next to Will’s house, the dogs running around with them, and they probably walked about one kilometre, after which Will was tired out by the effort. As they got back to the house they sat on the veranda, in the two seat swing at the end. Will turned to face Hannibal, and with both hands pulled Hannibal’s face towards him for a kiss. Not a get your pants off I want you to fuck me kiss, but an I love you so much kiss. After the sat and held each other for what seemed like ages.

 

“Hannibal, where have you been all my life?”

 

“I’ve been waiting for you, Will. I just didn’t know it.”

 

“God, we sound like a pair of love sick teenagers. I don’t care though. It’s about time I felt like I belonged to someone, I’ve been alone all my life.”

 

“Me too, Will, me too.”

 

They went in and Hannibal finished making dinner, which they ate by candlelight. After they went to bed and made gentle love, Hannibal taking it easy on Will due to his condition. Will did try to get him to be a little less gentle, but in the end it was enough for both of them. Hannibal cleaned them both up and they slept the sleep of the dead, entwined together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal make plans for the future

In the end Hannibal stayed and looked after Will for two weeks. Two glorious weeks, as far as both were concerned. Will healed completely, both his arm, his cuts and his encephalitis were in the past, and towards the end of the second week they began to make plans to cement their relationship in a permanent way. Will had eluded to them living somewhere big enough to accommodate his dogs and without any hesitation they began to talk about living together in a mutual home, and this brought up the matter of money.

 

“How much do you think we should spend on a property? I have plenty of equity in Wolf Trap, but I don’t think it’s fair for you to put more in than me, so we would need a joint mortgage after we put in equal shares. I can’t see us getting anything big enough without one.”

 

“Will, You are the best thing to happen to me in a long time, and I want to give you the world. I have more than enough money to buy the home of our dreams. We needn’t sell our current homes, but it would probably be best if we did. I don’t see the point in having property lying empty and I have no desire to be a landlord. I think a budget of about two million dollars would buy us a respectable farm. If that is what you would like. And we would jointly own. And that brings me to another issue.”

 

Just then, Hannibal gets down on one knee, and Will’s heart almost skips a beat. They were in his living room, the dogs lying near the fireplace.

 

“Will Graham, love of my life, would you do me the honour of being my husband?”

 

Hannibal reached into his pocket, and brought out a ring. Will took a look at it, it was a simple band made from a white metal, probably platinum if he had to guess. It was quite delicate, narrower than a wedding ring, which he guessed was the point, as that would follow. Will didn’t even need to think about his response.

 

“Yes, of course I will marry you. Now come on, put that on my finger and give me a kiss, you old romantic.”

 

Hannibal put the ring on Will, and surprise surprise, it fit perfectly. Will wrapped his arms around him and gave him a big smacker.

 

Just then Will remembered the statement Hannibal made just before he proposed.

 

“Two million! You’ve gotta be kidding me. My place is only worth about three hundred thousand. Yours maybe double that. Where the hell do you get that kind of money.?”

 

“Did I now tell you the story of my family, Will? They were nobility in Lithuania, and whilst the family money went to the communists after the war, much of it was secreted away by my uncle Robertus, and I inherited it after he passed about twenty years ago. I work to keep myself busy. The devils hands are idle playthings and all that.”

 

“So does this mean that when we get married I get half of everything?”

 

“That’s how the law surrounding marriage works, I believe. To Tell you the truth, Will, I would give everything to you now, just for the promise that you’ll never leave me.”

 

“Well, I don’t want it, I just want you. Come on, husband to be, take me to bed, let’s celebrate out engagement.”

 

So they went to bed and made love, and for once Will took the dominant role, and Hannibal loved every minute of it. They were truly partners in everything, equals, and would soon be joined legally. Hannibal was so happy he decided that the Chesapeake Ripper was going to retire. The only thing that would get him out of retirement would be if anyone or anything were to get between Will and himself.

 

The next day, Will went back to work and Hannibal resumed his practice. They were going to announce their engagement to everyone by having a party, although Will did ask if Hannibal mined if he told Beverley. Hannibal was fine with this so long as he could tell Alana. And so they did, and both were very pleased for the pair. Next, Will went to see Jack and told him he would no longer profile for him. He had discussed this with Hannibal and they both agreed that Will’s health would benefit from dropping this part of his life. Jack, needless to say, was very disappointed by this news, and he didn’t quite believe Will, but he accepted his resignation reluctantly.

 

The engagement party was planned for the last Saturday of the month and Hannibal went into overdrive making the arrangements. He also had a surprise planned for Will, and bought him a new car as an engagement present. He knew he would not accept anything too ostentatious, so he contented himself with making sure Will had a new four wheel drive Volvo estate, and organised delivery for the night of the party.

 

Will, in the meantime, was arranging for their respective properties to be valued, and began to hunt for a new home. They decided it would be somewhere between where they both lived now, but more towards Baltimore than Wolf Trap. Will still couldn’t believe their budget, and was struggling to find anything in that price range. The most expensive house he’d found so far had been one million six. He had found one property he preferred, which was like Wolf Trap but on a grander scale. He made sure, though, that he arranged viewings for six other homes that weekend, and Will would be happy to defer to Hannibal’s preferred property so long as there was enough land and outbuilding and nearby fishing lakes for his hobbies and interests now he was just teaching. He was looking forward to showing them to Hannibal tonight.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter left, the party and the new home


	10. Chapter ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending

In the end they found the perfect home. It had six acres of land, was near to a stream for Will to fish in and had a kitchen to die for. They managed to close the deal within four weeks as the property was empty and Hannibal had the funds for a cash sale. The engagement party was postponed until they moved in.

 

Both their homes were put on the market. They chose which pieces of furniture to bring to the new house. The new bedroom furniture from Will’s house would furnish one of the guest bedrooms, of which there were four. Hannibal’s bedroom suite would furnish the master, which was roughly the size of a barn. Will couldn’t believe he was going to live somewhere like this. If only his dad could see him now. One of the spare bedrooms would act as Will’s personal space and he furnished this with some items from his own living room. It didn’t really go with the rest of the house, but Hannibal insisted he needed somewhere to feel totally himself and to tie his lures. He could use one of the outbuildings to repair boat and other engines.

 

The dogs were free to roam the house. They were so well behaved, Hannibal had no qualms about this. A mud room was available for bathing and feeding them, and even this was the size of Will’s old living area. There was a four car garage, and no basement. Hannibal really had turned over a new leaf.

 

Some new furniture was ordered. They picked out a couple of new sofa’s together for the living area, which blended neatly into the dining and kitchen areas. It was so open plan, there would be very little going on in the house without them both being aware of it. Hannibal did have a separate room to use as an office and library. The plan was that he would see patients there, but he decided to cut his schedule right back. He and Will were going to be semi retired, Will just teaching and Hannibal seeing ten patients per week. They had so many plans to make up for the life they spent apart.

 

The weekend of the party came around and the Volvo was delivered. Will was thrilled.

 

“Hannibal, it’s too much. You shouldn’t have. I love it though.” And he threw his arms around Hannibal and gave him a huge kiss.

 

“I’ve got you something too.”

 

Will fished into his pocket, and brought out a small box. Hannibal took it with shaky hands and when he opened it, he discovered a beautiful ring, a plain gold band. Clearly it was worn, and Hannibal guessed it must have belonged to Will’s father.

 

“Will, it’s beautiful but are you sure you want me to have it?”

 

“Of course, you silly man, who else would I want to have it. You’ve made me the happiest man in the world.”

 

Hannibal put the ring on, and he and Will took a quick drive in the new car, before heading back and getting ready for the party. The caterers arrived early afternoon, and set up. There were going to be four waiting staff on hand to do everything so they could both mingle with their guests.

 

They were ready by six, and their guests started to arrive. Beverley arrived first, and she bought them a lamp.

 

“Hey, I had no idea what to get you. I’m sure you’ll find somewhere for it.” It really was an ugly lamp, but Will thought he would be able to put it in his hobby room.

 

Jack, Zeller and Jimmy bought them gift cards, and other guests bought them wine, whiskey and some even bought food. Hannibal planned to regift to the local homeless shelter, but recognised that it’s the thought that counts.

 

They had a lovely evening, and towards the end Hannibal brought everyone together for a toast to his husband to be.

 

“Will Graham, you have made me the happiest man on earth. You have no idea how you’ve changed my life. I promise to take care of you, and make the most of the time we have together.”

 

Will was close to tears, but managed to say a few words in return.

 

“I always thought it would be me and the dogs until the end. I have no idea how you came into my life or what I’ve done to deserve you, Hannibal Lecter, but I’m not going to complain, I’m just going to enjoy the rest of my life with you.”

 

All the guests toasted the couple, and when everyone had left Hannibal and Will just sat on the huge veranda to the front of the house, and held hands, watching the dogs run around until they eventually got them inside and they went to bed, and held onto each other until the sun came up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s a bit smushy, I just wanted to end with a lot of happy times.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be multi chapter probably about ten


End file.
